Change
by LilyFlowerEvans
Summary: Lily has just found out she was a witch. Now she has the oppurtunity to change her life and she will take it. Her first year. See what happens!
1. Mr Wheaterby

A Flower: The Lily Evans Story  
Part One: The change  
  
Chapter one: Mr. Wheaterby  
  
Summery: Lily Evans is fighting with her best friend and her crush. She is miserable until a strange visitor arrives. Suddenly she isn't who she thought she was and she is on her way to a new life.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any original characters from the Harry Potter books, nor do I own any original details.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In downtown London a girl was in lying on her bed in tears. She lay face down to muffle the sound of her crying. It was not only to keep her grief from her parents. She didn't like the sound of her sobs echoing through the air. They would only make her feel worse.  
  
She had been this way all weekend for trivial reasons really. At least that's what she would tell you when something really mattered to her. This did really matter to her though to others it would seem less than worthy of such sorrow. For one, her long time crush had just found some one. She had thought they might get together soon, but she had been wrong. The only thing that could have made it worse was the fact that the new girl was her former best friend. The usual yelling match had ensued and naturally they were not on speaking terms.  
  
"Lily, dinner!" her father called up the stairs.  
  
"Kay," she shouted in a slightly choked voice.  
  
Lily sat up and looked into the mirror across from her bed. Her dark red hair hung limply at the sides of her paled face and her emerald eyes were dull. Usually her face would have seemed kindly, but now it was splotched with red and empty of any happy feelings. After she wiped her tears and pulled back her hair she hurried down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Hun," came her mother's gentle voice. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Err...reading," she lied. It was believable enough. Lily was somewhat of a bookworm.  
  
Her mother nodded and busied herself serving dinner. Baked potatoes, salad, and leg of lamb were on the menu, a typical meal at the Evans household. A minute later a long necked snobby looking girl walked in.  
  
"Petunia, where have you been all day without calling?" Lily's father gave Petunia a look of reprimand.  
  
"Out," she said shortly.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me," he warned.  
  
The horse-faced girl rolled her eyes. "I was with Vernon." She looked at him as if she was the one who should be angry.  
  
"Call next time." He started eating to signify the end of the conversation and the rest of the family followed in tense silence. Fights like this were common since Petunia and Vernon had started to go together. The family figured he had found some way to convince her we all hated her or something of the sort. Lily honestly didn't understand her sister's behavior. Even the most relaxed rule had to be broken and no matter what it was always Lily's fault. Once Petunia was late coming home and she had tried to blame Lily for not reminding her of curfew.  
  
Lily on the other hand lived by the rules. She was in moderation. The way she dressed was conservative, her grades were good, she helped around the house. She was pretty much her parent's dream, besides the times that strange things happened around her. Delicate objects could never be left anyway where Lily spent time. Some how she always managed to break them. Lily had told her parents over and over that she couldn't help it, but they did not agree.  
  
The phone rang and Lily jumped up to answer it. Answering the phone had always made her smile. Someone a thousand miles away could be on the other line and you could speak with him or her as if they were right next to him or her. The person on the other end this time was not quite as pleasing as she had hoped. Lindsey, her ex-best friend, was calling.  
  
"Hello? Lily?"  
  
Lily just crossed her arms and stared at the floor with the corners of her mouth pulled in tight.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about Josh. I didn't mean to like him, these things just happen."  
  
"You weren't sorry when you were all over him at the mall," she thought, still listening to the voice she had come to dread.  
  
"We just found each other. I mean, you can't deny we are a good couple."  
  
Lily snorted and hung up the phone. "Who was is?" her mother asked.  
  
"Just some survey about cheese. You wouldn't believe some of the questions they asked." She laughed a bit. "What other purpose, besides eating, might you use cheese for?" she imitated an announcer voice. She hated to lie to her parents, but it was better than having them worrying over her. Best to let them think everything was fine.  
  
Her family, minus Petunia, laughed with her and then her father went into a rant about surveyors. "Calling during dinner? Where is their decency?" He couldn't be diverted to from the subject until the end of dinner.  
  
They cleared the table and went into the den. Their nightly tradition was to watch the news together. If they didn't watch the news the day never seemed to have closure. The family had even gotten a special 24/7 news channel.  
  
"Whose turn for dishes?"  
  
Petunia immediately pointed at Lily, who gave her an indignant look. Before she could defend herself Petunia shouted, "It's Thursday! Her day!"  
  
"No way!" she retorted. "I have taken her turn twice in a row because she was out with Vernon." She added a disgusted inflection to his name. Lily absolutely despised him. He was loud, rude and the fact that he had almost no neck bothered her for some reason.  
  
Her father gave her a look. They wanted the two of them to be supportive of each other. Yeah right. Petunia would call Lily a freak for the rest of her life and Lily would never be able to stand her arrogant ways.  
  
"Petunia, go wash them," their mother ordered. She jumped up and stormed into the kitchen muttering. Just then the cheesy new music started to blare from the TV. Lily smiled. The news let her forget she had problems by focusing on those of the rest of the world.  
  
"Tonight's breaking news is the mysterious death of Michael Higgins. He was found in an empty ally with an expression of fear on his face. After the autopsy no cause of death could be found--"  
  
The doorbell rang. Again. And then three times more.  
  
"Some one answer it before the idiot breaks it," he father said irritably. He hated interruptions. Already today the "surveyor" had called and now some one was having a carnival with the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." Lily jumped up as the doorbell rang four more times. With a few long strides she pulled the door open. "Yes?" she asked more harshly than she really meant.  
  
Standing at the door was the most unusual person she had ever seen. There was a man wearing a yellow pinstriped suite, an orange tie with ladybugs on it, and a Christmas green shirt. His feet were adorned with messy sneakers and under his too-short pants were brown and black mismatched socks. His clothes weren't even the strangest things about him. He was carrying a letter addressed to Lily Evans, the den, the pillow, the floor (her usual news watching spot). In the other hand was a birdcage with a live tawny owl sleeping inside.  
  
"Hello," said his oddly high and excited voice. "I am here to speak with Lily Evans and family."  
  
"Okay. This is the right place." She stepped aside with a curious expression. "Come in I suppose." She led him into the den. "Mom, dad, this man," she gestured to him and watched their faces change, "wants to speak to Lily Evans and family."  
  
Her father raised an eyebrow. "Sit down sir."  
  
"Call me Mr. Wheaterby."  
  
"Okay Mr. W-"  
  
"Mr. Wheaterby."  
  
"Mr. Wheaterby, how can I help you?"  
  
"Well, this is something for the whole family to hear. My records indicate that a Miss Petunia Evans resides here as well."  
  
Petunia, being as nosy as she was, had been listening in the other room and stuck her head around the corner, "Yes?"  
  
"You must be Petunia," he said unnecessarily. "Join us."  
  
She was already sitting in a soft green armchair and she had just noticed the man strange attire and was staring at him with mild distaste. The curiosity in the room could have killed a million cats and Mr. Evans nodded for the man to continue.  
  
Mr. Wheaterby smiled at each of them before he went on. "What I am about to tell you will hardly seem possible, but I assure you it is entirely true. This is not a joke. Not a prank." He saw their faces stricken with concern. "I do believe it is good news though." By their unchanging faces, his effort to comfort them had failed.  
  
"Your daughter Lily," he paused for effect "is a witch. Everyone stared at him open mouthed. "We would like to congratulate her." He held out his hand to shake. Instead he received four blank stares.  
  
Finally Lily's father managed to regain some of his composure. "What?!"  
  
"We have a way we like to use to help you accept this."  
  
"Who exactly is 'we'?" Mr. Evans asked incredulously.  
  
"I'm sorry. We as in the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Oh." He was temporarily mute though the answer hardly satisfied him.  
  
Lily sat with her freckled nose wrinkled deep in thought. Petunia had an ugly and intense look of disapproval on her face and her large eyes were narrowed.  
  
The man paused until he thought the moment was right. "Hogwarts school..." He was cut off.  
  
Mr. Evans cut him off after he had found his voice again. "Wait a minute. Before you for on you better tell us what the hell you mean by witch." He rarely used any form of foul language and even this one word gave a clue that he was distressed.  
  
"Well, she can do magic, you see. She will have a wand, use potions, fly on broomsticks..."  
  
"So your telling me that something we have brought our daughters up thinking it make believe is real. Something we have thought a myth most of our lives is in fact the truth? You expect us to believe she is a fairy tale creature? Forgive me if I don't understand."  
  
"That is why I was sent. I am supposed to explain everything to you and answer any questions."  
  
"First of all, where is the proof you are not making this up? Go on, turn us all to toads or whatnot."  
  
"Mr. Evans, I do have a few demonstrations I can do for you and your family if you would like."  
  
"Please do. Demonstrate away," he said pulling his arms apart as if to say "act freely."  
  
The man pulled out a long thin piece off wood and Lily's father laughed. "A wand? How cliché."  
  
The man ignored his skepticism. "Does anyone have a glass of water?" He looked around the room. Petunia, edger to see the trick, moved to get a glass. "Never mind," said Mr. Wheaterby. She relaxed back into her chair.  
  
"Messing up already?" Mr. Evans accused.  
  
"No, no," the man said coolly. He flicked his wand and instantly a full glass of clear water appeared on the table.  
  
Now the family was amazed. None of the could figure how he could have done such a thing. Their minds raced for possible solutions, but found none. It was silently resolved to keep watching.  
  
He pointed his wand at the glass again. With a quiet mutter it was filled with a pleasant brown liquid. "Tea," he explained. "Perfectly made, if I do say so myself. Try it if you like." They all politely declined the offer. Well, except Petunia who glared at it. "Would you like to see one more?" he offered.  
  
This time Lily spoke, nodding vigorously. "Yes, please Mr. Wheaterby."  
  
The man's eyes lit up at her positive response. "This one is a little more difficult." Petunia looked at him as if he had said; "Now I will set out a wild boar to maul you." He pulled out a small footstool from under a wicker chair. He aimed his wand and closed his eyes, seemingly concentrating. Soon the silence in the room was broken with the barks of a puppy. He opened his eyes to watch it bound up to Petunia. After it received a deathly glare in turned, tail between its legs, to Ms. Evans. She patted behind his eyes before the man turned it back into the immobile piece of furniture. Petunia eyed it as if it could still bark.  
  
Finally, Lily's father looked at his family to assess their reactions. Without speaking he nodded his belief to Mr. Wheaterby. The corners of Lily's mouth twitched as if to smile. "So I can do all of that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, not yet..."  
  
"But how? I'm not magical at all." Lily was quite ordinary. Nothing about her seemed to be this special. "You must be mistaken." She looked disappointed.  
  
"But you are," he said quickly. "You're name has been down for a long time. Think back. Has anything strange ever happened when you were angry or upset?"  
  
Lily thought for a moment and a thousand incidents came to mind. Her lunch tray had once exploded in a bullies face. A book of hers had been ruined by a teasing classmate and then mysteriously repaired the next day. Things did seem to happen around her. People at school shunned her and her own sister thought her diseased.  
  
Lily nodded slowly. "But why haven't you come before?"  
  
"As you know, you turned eleven a few weeks ago. The magical word starts school at that age. I am here to invite you to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here," he handed her the letter she had noticed earlier. "This will explain a little more."  
  
Dear Ms. Lilian Evans,  
  
You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. This is a prestigious honor and we hope that you will accept  
our offer. Here you will learn the skill necessary to become a fully  
qualified witch. If you chose to accept the invitation let us know  
promptly. The term starts September first. The train will depart from  
platform 9 and ¾ at 11:00 Kings Cross station.  
Thank you.  
  
Attached was a list of supplies.  
  
1 pewter cauldron  
1 pair dragon hide or better gloves  
1 telescope  
1 black hat for daywear  
2 sets of plain black robes  
Uniform Clothes  
1 basic potions set  
  
Books  
  
Potions for All  
  
One Form to Another  
Charms to Charm You  
Defensive: Dangerous Arts  
A Directory of Plants  
Optional: Broom sticking  
  
Lily handed the letter to her father to read. He went through the pages blankly while Mrs. Evans looked over his shoulder intrigued and confused. Lastly Petunia was offered the letter, but she refused it immediately.  
  
They sat in silence until her mother asked the question on all of their minds. "Where is she going to get this cauldron...and 'dragon' gloves? I have never heard of anywhere that sells items like this."  
  
"On the contrary ma'am. If you chose to let her attend someone will be over in a week to take her shopping."  
  
Lily was once again lost in thought. "This is a boarding school, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes, it is," the man replied proudly.  
  
"If I go I will be apart from my mother. My father. Petunia. Well, the last one isn't so bad," she thought. "I won't see Lindsey or Josh. I will leave all of my classmates." The idea started to grow on her. "I wouldn't have to deal with Petunia's snide remarks about how freakish I am. I won't have to see Lindsey and Josh together. My classmates won't be able to prank me or call me rude names...I could start over."  
  
She looked up at her parents. Her mother was a little nervous and kept tapping her foot and idly moving her hands. Her father held more of a concerned look with his arms crossed.  
  
"How long will she be gone?" asked Petunia hopefully.  
  
Mr. Wheaterby took her tone to be one of worry. "Well, a year at a time. Christmas and summer and other holidays off so she can visit. It is seven years long."  
  
Mrs. Evans furrowed her brow. "That's quite a long time."  
  
"Actually it is only as long as she would be in regular non-magical school. Besides she can stay in touch through letters." He nodded several times with a large grin.  
  
This time Lily chimed in. "So can I go? I mean, it sounds so interesting and fun. The experience might be very beneficial as well." She chose her words to seem mature. Her eyes varied between her mother and father. "Please?"  
  
"I'm not sure. This is so sudden. Not to mention strange," her father said skeptically.  
  
"-But think of the benefits," begged Lily.  
  
"Like what?" her mother inquired.  
  
"Well, like..." she trailed off unable to name any.  
  
Mr. Wheaterby jumped in. "Well for starters she will be able to help out with house hold chores. Cooking, cleaning, gardening. Making them much quicker. She will learn skills to help her start a career and support herself."  
  
"Sounds just like regular school to me," Petunia sneered. The idea of her sister getting special attention for nothing irked her.  
  
"Well she will also be learning to better control her magical abilities. The odd things that happen to her may be suppressed with coaching."  
  
"Finally she can stop being such a freak," Petunia said mock joyously.  
  
Her mother gave her a look before turning to Mr. Evans. "Charlie, I think she should go." She was still thinking about the time Lily had managed to break half of her good china without moving an inch. "She isn't the only one who will benefit."  
  
Her father paused for a moment obviously thinking through a few occasions on which Lily had caused assorted dinner dishes to break before they hit the table. "Lily, is this what you really want?"  
  
"Yes. I know this is the right way to go," she replied immediately.  
  
"And how much will this cost us?"  
  
"About 300 pounds." Mr. Wheaterby seemed to answer this question a lot.  
  
"If we do the gardening ourselves and buy a few generic brands..." he looked at Lily, "We can just about swing it."  
  
It took her a moment to realize what he meant. "You mean," she hesitated, "I'm going?" After an assuring nod from her parents she sprang up and pulled them both into a very tight hug. "Thank you, thank you! I am going to get the best grades ever and write you at least once a week," she said in one breath. Fantasies of her new life were running through her head.  
  
"Right then," said the man, interrupting the scene. "Someone will be by to take her shopping in a week. One pm sharp." He pulled a feathered quill and a scrap of parchment out of some invisible pocket. "I just need to..." he scribbled something down and opened the owl's cage. It hooted quietly and hopped into his lap with a leg extended. He folded the parchment and tied it to the leg and then opened the door and let the owl fly into the darkening sky. "Just had to let them know you accepted."  
  
His actions made Lily even more curious. Her stomach had excited butterflies fluttering inside and thoughts of this change clouded her mind. Apparently the rest of the family had similar feelings because none of them noticed the man leaving. "I must be going," he said. He left a silent family of gargoyles sitting with the T.V. blaring and no effort was made to turn it off. 


	2. Diagon Alley

A Flower: The Lily Evans Story  
Part One: Change  
Chapter Two: Diagon Alley  
  
Chapter Summary: Lily spends a week wondering what is in store until finally Emily Croucher comes and gives her the first taste of her new life. Shopping in Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviewers and readers who read chapter one when it was still in a big block with no paragraphs. That is supposed to be fixed soon and hopefully it will not happen in this chapter.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
For the next week Lily sat around in various states of anxious waiting and avid daydreaming. Question upon question piled in her mind until she would have to busy herself with something else. It was a pity for whoever would be taking her shopping because it seemed Lily was prepared for a not-stop interview over the magical word.  
  
Today was the day she was to go shopping, but that hardly gave her any relief. If anything it made her more jumpy and excitable than ever. She was ready for her chance to live the new and forget the old. Lily had taken to watching the clock obsessively. Just about every five minutes she would look up and be disappointed to find it hadn't been an hour, as it had seemed to be. At 11:30 it was lunchtime and she practically skipped to the kitchen, ready for the distraction.  
  
"Hey mom," she said, smiling cheerfully.  
  
"What are you on?" asked her pessimistic sister. Petunia had an expression as if an alien had just walked in.  
  
"I, unlike you, am able to feel emotions other than hatred and jealousy." Lily flashed a fake polite smile at her.  
  
Petunia smiled back rudely and opened her mouth to retort, but their mother expertly interrupted. "What are you girls planning to do today?" It was a Saturday and usually Lily would be going to meet Lindsey or Josh at the mall, but they were still fighting. The fact that school had ended 4 weeks earlier had helped Lily avoid any contact with either of them. Without passing in the hallways and having classes together she did not have to deal with them or their relationship.  
  
"Going out with Vernon." Petunia seemed unwilling to say anymore as she ate a few meager cheese crackers.  
  
"Where?" her mother asked with extra effort to be nice.  
  
"Out," was the reply. Their parent had pretty much given up on controlling Petunia and had started to take an "it's her life stance." When they used to try and make her obey she would scream and yell and make all of the neighbors stare. At community meetings her mother and father received odd looks and whispers so finally they stopped trying.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm going shopping for my school, remember?"  
  
"Oh that's right," her mother realized.  
  
"What a freak show," Petunia muttered.  
  
Lily and her mother instinctively ignored her comment. "Do you want me to come with you? I mean, the man was...well odd to say the least."  
  
"Mum!" Lily cried exasperatedly.  
  
"Yeah, Lil' Lily needs a chaperone. She might get huwrt," Petunia said in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut you're mouth. If mother knew what you and Vernon got up to she would give you a chaperone." Petunia glared at her sister.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh just watch me." Petunia just stopped talking and ate her crackers more quickly.  
  
Their mother waited until the waters were calmer to speak. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, weren't you the one who said not to judge by outside appearance?"  
  
"You're friends certainly don't," Petunia shot.  
  
At the mention of her friends Lily flushed. "I can tell you don't either. Look at Vernon. No one would pick that pig-faced idiot for his looks. Not that anyone with half a brain would pick him for his personality either."  
  
"Girls, girls stop it! Right now." Lily looked subdued and Petunia kept throwing glares in her direction. Lily just went to the refrigerator to get out the sandwich things and made herself lunch. She plopped down across from Petunia and ate her sandwich.  
  
She checked the clock again. 12:30. She hurried up the stairs to get ready. A comfortable shirt and worn in jeans were the outfit of choice. It was typical. She dressed for comfort rather than style and it didn't help her seem any better in the eyes of her classmates. In the mirror a mop of stringy dark red hair that hid the pretty elements of her face greeted her. Her appearance was something she thought she should change. She wanted to fit in and this was her chance to do it.  
  
Lily grabbed a pair of red and gold stripped socks and rushed down the stairs. She believed in wearing silly socks, especially when wearing long pants and no body could see. It was just a fun little thing. Lindsey used to do it with her, but now that they were fighting Lily guessed she had stopped. After putting on her clothes, brushing her hair, putting on her socks, and putting on her shoes, it was still only 12:45. The last fifteen minutes of waiting were always the longest. Each one seemed more like an hour as she sat trying to occupy herself with something other than thoughts of Hogwarts and magic and wands.  
  
"Soon I'll be away from home. I'll be learning magic and I'm not even worried. It's like some kind of story you would read in a book. Nothing interesting ever happens to me, yet here I am waiting for some one to take me to get a cauldron, books of witchcraft, and a wand. After just an hour of talking to a strange man I was ready to leave my life behind and start over. It sounds crazy when I think it through, but it doesn't feel that way. Some how I know this is what I was supposed to do. Be magic."  
  
Ding-dong! Lily raced to the door and ripped it opened. This time the visitor was hardly as strange as the last. A woman in her 20's stood wearing a pinstripe skirt and a white button up blouse. Her fashion sense was much more on target then Mr. Wheaterby's. She was smiling and everything about her seemed friendly. Lily liked her immediately. "You must be the lucky witch," she said with her brown ponytail bobbing.  
  
"Yeah. That's me," Lily beamed.  
  
"Shall we be off then? Got the money?"  
  
Lily grabbed a white envelope that was sitting on a nearby table. "Yup. I'm going mom!" she called.  
  
A distance cry of "Have fun," came from the kitchen as they steeped out the door.  
  
"Alright then," said the women. She led Lily to a small sports car that was sitting in the drive and they both got in. "I'm Emily Croucher. You can call me Emily or Em. Take your pick," she said as she started the car. Lily nodded. "I bet you have tons of questions for me."  
  
"You couldn't imagine," Lily chuckled. She planned to ask so many.  
  
"I bet I could. I was muggle born myself." Emily saw the questioning look Lily gave her. "Sorry, it's easy to forget you don't know. A muggle is a non magical person. People also say "muggle TV" and things of that sort."  
  
"Oh." Suddenly Lily didn't worry about asking her questions. She knew that by the end of the day most would be answered without trouble. The ride lasted only about 15 minutes and Lily recognized exactly where they were. "I've been here before. I don't think this is the right place to get anything magical. It's really...muggle here."  
  
Emily chuckled at her awkwardness with using the new word. "Of course there's a place. Why else would we be here? We're going to Diagon Alley." Before Lily could ask where that was Emily started again. "That reminds me, did you bring your supply list?" Lily shook her head apologetically. "Oh that's ok. I have one somewhere." She dug around until she found a wrinkled parchment. "Alright let's go," she said as she opened the door and Lily scrambled to do the same.  
  
"So where to first?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
"Right there," Emily pointed to a dank and deserted looking building that looked smashed between the shops on either side as if it had been an after thought. A broken sign hanging above it read, "The Leaky Cauldron." It certainly did look Leaky enough for the title.  
  
"Where?" At first she hadn't seen it. "Oh! I've never noticed that before." It was hard not to miss and from the way the people's eyes were flicking between the shops on either side they were missing it completely.  
  
"Weren't looking properly, were you then?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. She led Lily through the crowd and into the dim pub. Dusty float across the room in swirling patterns and costumers wearing robes and cloaks sat at tables conversing quietly. No one seemed to notice them come in.  
  
"Where-" started Lily.  
  
"You'll see." She led Lily to one of the brick walls in the back and pulled out her wand. She seemed to be counting the bricks until finally she stuck her wand out and tapped one.  
  
Suddenly the bricks began folding back. When they stopped moving a wide archway had opened and a sign above them said "Diagon Alley." The rest of the pub seemed unphased, but Lily was gapping at the street of shops that had been revealed. She stepped in and walked to a nearby shop. A moving model of the galaxy caught her eye and she examined it. After putting it down she looked at Emily, who nodded in approval. There was a basket if medallions on one of the shelves. A sign saying "Mood medals. Change with emotion," hung above them and Lily held one in her palm. The design changed into three interlinked triangles. She turned it over and on the back it said, "You're excited and nervous. Don't worry, school will be fine." Lily smiled and put it down.  
  
"We should get started. Lots to pick up," Emily reminded her while reviewing the list. "Clothes and small things first and then books and cauldron. Where is that money again?" She pulled a black pouch out of practically nowhere.  
  
"300 pounds right here," Lily held out the envelope and Emily took it.  
  
"Alrighty. Here is your wizarding money." She gave Lily the pouch. Inside was an assortment of little bronze coins, medium silver coins, and large gold coins. "The bronze are knuts, the silver are sickles, and the gold are galleons. Now let's get off to Madam Malkins before they only have wool robes left."  
  
They came to a large shop with a decorated window in front. "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Weddings, balls, and school uniforms all in one place!" Someone about Lily's age stood on a stool inside wearing robes that fell much past her arms and legs. A bell jingled somewhere in the distance as they opened the fancy gold handled door and a plump women bustled over to them. "Hello!" she boomed. "Hogwarts , I suppose?" She didn't wait for a reply, but instead she directed Lily onto a stool next to the girl she had seen from outside.  
  
"Hogwarts too?" Lily nodded as she was being measured and then draped with several different robes.  
  
"Yes. I am so excited."  
  
"Aren't we all? It's been 11 years of waiting and now we finally get to make something of it." The girl had assumed Lily wasn't muggle born and Lily just let her believe it by nodding silently. "What's your name? I'm Gabrielle."  
  
"I'm Lily. Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you." Just then the women shooed Gabrielle away and took a few more measurements on Lily.  
  
"You know, robes look quite nice on you." After a few more measurements she was allowed to step down. Emily immediately led her away, pointing at another rack of clothes.  
  
"Time to get your uniform clothes." The rack was full of white button up shirts, gray vests and skirts, and black and gray pants. Lily took two pleated skirts, one straight skirt, two pairs of gray pants, and two pairs of black into dressing room. When she emerged she grabbed some vests and shirts.  
  
"Is this enough clothes?" she asked Emily.  
  
"Looks like it to me. If you need anymore we can order them later." Lily wondered if that meant she would be seeing Emily again. She hoped so. They picked up her robes and put everything up on the counter and paid.  
  
"Time for the potions shop," she said with a hint of distaste.  
  
The shop front looked dark and gloomy. Their was an eerie air around the building itself and Lily wasn't looking forward to going inside. She could already she the various jars of sticking looking substances, moldy looking powders, and animal limbs. They stepped inside quietly and Emily seemed not to notice the pair of eyes in one of the jars turning to stare at them. Instead she just strode to the counter with utmost confidence.  
  
"One pair of fine dragon hide gloves and one basic potions set." A dusty looking man behind the counter turned to go retrieve the items. "And make sure there is no poison involved this time." He nodded and Lily wouldn't have been surprised if his head had fallen off.  
  
Emily let out a heavy sigh of relief after they finally got out of the creepy shop. The ancient man had taken at least 20 minutes to get back to the counter. They suspected he had stopped to rest. "I hate that place. The man hates me as well."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"What? Am I just that annoying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! No way. I meant why you hate place...I am horribly sorry," she apologized desperately.  
  
"Whoa. Calm down I was joking. You need to have a little fun sometime." She looked at her watch. "Unfortunately not right now."  
  
They had to hurry away to buy her telescope and then her wand. The wand was the item of most wonder. It was going to the source of her magic. The most desirable item on the list for today. Every child had at least once played as if a stick was a wand and she was no exception.  
  
"Ollivander's," Lily whispered aloud when the arrived in front of the shop. The window was dark and smudged as if children had pressed their faces on the glass to look it. It seemed like the shop was empty. With a nudge from Emily she stepped inside. The room was lined with long thin boxes, stacked 30 high and 3 wide. A stool sat in the center of the room. The only other thing in view was a door, which suddenly burst open. An older man stepped out. His glasses made his eyes look very large in comparison to his small frame.  
  
"Hello," he stretched the word. "Wand, I suppose." He grabbed a small tape measure from a pocket and pushed Lily towards the middle of the room. "Sit." Lily obeyed. He measured her arms. "Wand arm?"  
  
"This one I suppose." She raised her right arm slightly.  
  
"Good." He walked away and Lily felt something tickle her fingers. The measure was going by itself. Her dropped a little and she supposed she better get used to little surprises like this.  
  
The crouching man came back with around 15 of the small boxes. "Try this," he handed her one of the boxes. "8 inches. Unicorn tail, cherry wood." Lily picked it up and flicked it a bit. "No." he snatched it away and Lily looked a bit worried. Emily put a hand on her shoulder for assurance. "This one," she tried it and nothing happened. "Here." She took the wand and waved it around. "No, not oak wood," he muttered.  
  
Her arm began to hurt as she tried almost all of the wands. She wondered if she was the problem. Maybe she wasn't a witch after all. "Willow. 10 and ¼ inches. Holly with a hint of lions fur."  
  
She took the wand and the man watched her more carefully this thime. Something electric ran up her arm as she grasped the wand. She flicked it and gray smoke curled out of the tip of the wand. It took the shape of a flower, a lily to be more specific. She reached out to touch it but suddenly she felt a tug on her hair. She yelped and found the measure wrapped around a lock of her hair. She glared at it as the man grabbed in and put it back it his pocket with a scowl. She looked back to the smoky figure, but it was gone.  
  
"You are going to be an extraordinary witch. Lions fur. Never put that in any other wand. I was afraid this one would never sell, but look at that. No doubt as to what house you'll be in." Lily looked at her new wand in silence. "7 galleons," he said in a more business like and less amazed voice.  
  
When they got out of the shop Lily couldn't resist asking one question. "What is a house?"  
  
"Students at Hogwarts are sorted into different houses by characteristics. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Each one has a different trait." Lily nodded seemingly satisfied. She was quiet as they bought her books and cauldron.  
  
"Now for the telescope." They walked back to the first shop that Lily had explored. A few different models stood in the window, one black and silver, another was ivory and gold, and the last was a scary shade of lime green. She chose the gold and ivory and got her name engraved on it in curly writing.  
  
"You may want a pet. You can get an owl, cat, or toad. I don't really like cats, toads are just slimy, but an owl is useful. Carries your mail, you know."  
  
Lily remembered her promise to write her mother. "An owl sounds lovely." Soon they were leaving the pet shop with food, water, and a cage containing a pure black owl with blue eyes.  
  
Now they were both weighed down with numerous parcels and tired from the days shopping. They piled everything into the back seat of the tiny car with difficulty.  
  
The ride home seemed even shorter than the first ride had been to Lily, who was reluctant to return to her familiar and quite boring world. When they pulled up Mr. Evans came out and helped bring in all of her new things. It took them two trips.  
  
"Lily," Emily gestured her over. "You're train leaves from Kings Cross at 11:00 am September 1st. Platform 9 and ¾. To get on just step through the barrier. Don't be afraid." She handed Lily a small parcel. "This is your tickets. I must run. Good bye." She got in her car and drove off.  
  
"Bye," Lily waved as she drove away. "Hopefully I'll see you again." Emily, along with the rest of the magical world, had left quite an impression on her. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A Flower: The Lily Evans Story Part one: Change Chapter three: The Hogwarts Express.  
  
Chapter Summary: Lily goes off to her new life. She is well on her way to fitting in at her new school. She starts to feel behind her classmates and vows to study extra hard.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
After another unbearable period of waiting September first had arrived, much to the joy of Lily. She woke up at 7:30 to start packing her trunk. She put in everything she had bought during her shopping trip to Diagon Alley plus a few extra things she had bought the week after. She had used some money she had been saving to buy a few more stylish muggle outfits. More mature, smaller black frames had replaced her large glasses and her hair had been layered. When she had decided to change she had really meant it.  
  
The smell of breakfast had started to float up to her room just as she was almost through packing. She was a little hungry so she decided that at least a small snack was in order and took the stairs two at a time. Her mother was standing over a frying pan full of bacon. Petunia was sitting at the table practically grinning. Any sign of happiness from her, especially in the morning was a miracle. Today she was showing emotion just short of joy. It probably had something to do with the fact that her "freaky" sister was leaving.  
  
"It's the big day huh?" her mother cooed as she put the bacon on a plate and tossed some eggs on the pan. Petunia dropped her happy demeanor for a second to make a gagging face.  
  
"Mhmm..." she said, grabbing a few pieces of toast and trying to sneak up the stairs.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"Yes?" she tried to look innocent. She saw her mother's face. "-But..."  
  
"No but's. Sit down and eat," she said placing a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Lily sat down angrily and Petunia snickered at her. Lily flicked a piece of toast and hit Petunia in the forehead.  
  
"Mom!" Petunia yelled.  
  
"Girls..." she warned. They exchanged rude looks behind her back. Without turning around their mother said, "And stop with the faces." Both looked grumpy and started eating their breakfasts. As soon as Lily thought she had eaten an acceptable amount she cleaned her plate off and put it in the sink.  
  
"Are you going to take me to the station?"  
  
"Yes and your father is coming too."  
  
"He took off work?" she asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Yup. He wouldn't miss it!" Lily smiled at her mother.  
  
"Can I come too?" Petunia said with a half genuine and half snotty smile.  
  
"Why?!?" Lily shot suspiciously.  
  
"I wouldn't want to miss my little sister's big day, now would I?" she replied in a nauseatingly sweet voice. Lily rolled her eyes and left the room. She couldn't stand anymore of her snide comments disguised as pride.  
  
Her room now did not seem much emptier than before. She had left most of her old things in favor of new and more up to date things. Her trunk seemed to be quite empty though, especially for going away for the year. A glimmer in the corner of her eye drew her into bringing a small handheld mirror that had been her grandmother's. The last things she stuck in her trunk were a picture, a journal, and a few extra pairs of shoes. She locked it up and looked for something to occupy her time. Eventually she picked out "The Lion Tamer" from her large collection and started reading. It was one of her favorite stories, a romance novel. A man loved a woman who hated him. In the end "they lived happily ever after." This was what Lily wanted. Her happily ever after.  
  
By the time she had read a few chapters and tossed it on her bed it was ten o'clock. She would have to hurry to make the train. Luckily she set out her clothes the day before. Soon she was wearing a white tank top under a sheer button up shirt with green flowers and blue jean flares. She pulled a brush through her hair and put on some silver stud earrings before grabbing her purse.  
  
Some how she managed to pulled her trunk down the stairs and out to the car before 10:20. From outside she called "Come on! I'll be late!"and her family rushed out led by her mother. They scrambled into the car. Once they wereone their way Lily relaxed a bit and looked out the window. Petunia was positively beaming on her side of the car and their parents were asking hurried last minute questions.  
  
"Did you bring extra clothes? Undergarments? Socks? Things to write us?"  
  
"Yes mother," she cried exasperatedly. Then something came to mind. "Oh no! Vince!" She had left her owl.  
  
"Oh Dear. Honey, there just isn't time."  
  
"But how will I write you?" Lily was starting to think this undertaking was more complicated than she thought. "Wait, you can just send her to me. Just write a letter and tie it to her leg. She'll stay in the owlery Emily told me about when I bought her." Lily smiled again. It felt good to solve a problem. While she was busy celebrating to herself her father was busy finding more things that could go wrong.  
  
"Do you have your ticket?"  
  
Her heart stopped for a split second. The ticket. At the moment it was the most important thing to have. A sigh of relief escaped her tense lips as she realized they were in her purse. She doubled checked. "Yup. Just where I left them." Lily knew she really needed to take a deep breath and stop worry, but worrying was practically her specialty.  
  
After what seemed like forever Lily was hurrying through the station pushed a cart with her trunk. There were so many people and they all seemed to want to stand in her way. During all of the rush she heard her father's voice calling up to her. "Which platform is it again?"  
  
"Nine and ¾." She could fell her sister's silent laughter without looking. Of course it sounded insane to her as well, but she supposed that being a complete stranger and buying a wand were just as insane. Even her mother was thinking she was suffering from some kind of anxiety. "Here it is." She hugged her parents. "I'm going to miss you. I will write you as soon as Vince gets to my school."  
  
They both covered up looks of confusion and hugged her back tightly. "You have everything?" She nodded. "Okay. We love you. Be careful." Then she turned to her sneering yet happily smiling sister.  
  
"Good bye." Lily put her hand out to shake Petunia's. All she received was a disgusted look and a snort of disapproval. Lily smiled knowingly.  
  
"So, how are going to get to school, freak? I don't see your platform."  
  
"Easy," Lily said before turning to her parents. "Wish me luck," she smiled and winked at them. Then she turned back to Petunia with a fake grin. "Like this." She pushed her cart and her body through the barrier as if nothing could be more obvious and left her snobbish sister staring at the bricks.  
  
On the other side of the wall Lily was staring at a huge scarlet steam engine labeled "The Hogwarts Express." People around her were hugging their parents and greeting old friends. Lily, feeling alone with out any hello's or goodbye's to say, made her way straight to the train.  
  
As she was struggling to pull her trunk in behind her she heard a familiar voice. Wondering who in this world could know her she turned around. "I'll help you if you help me." It was Gabrielle. Lily gratefully accepted. They moved the trunk onto the train together and found one of the few empty compartments.  
  
"So we met again," Lily joked.  
  
"Small world syndrome." They laughed. "So, ready for school to start? Waiting for so long...well, I'm not to ready for the work...or the classes."  
  
"Actually I haven't been waiting as long as you think. I'm...oh what is that word? Oh yeah, I'm muggle born." She looked at Gabrielle nervously. Lily wasn't sure if that made her worse than the other students.  
  
"So what, your muggle born. Hardly anyone cares. It's just the Slytherins to watch out for. You might not want to spread it around, I hear they are absolutely horrid."  
  
It scared Lily a little bit that it already put her on some people's bad side. She wondered what the teachers think about it. "I won't be behind in classes...will I?"  
  
"I doubt it. Some of the people coming, not muggle borns, aren't any smarter than rocks. I saw one guy; I think his name was something Goyle. He was holding his toad in his pocket and asking his mother where it was. The poor thing doesn't have a chance."  
  
"Who? Him or his pet?"  
  
"Both." Gabrielle laughed. Her laugh was mature, glorious. She was definitely someone that Lily wanted to be around. Lindsey seemed like a nursery school kid in comparison. "Anyways," she continued. "I think the last head girl was muggle born." Lily nodded a little less nervous. She started to day dream what it would be like to be head girl. She was in the middle of thanking all of her fans when a knock came on the door. A sandy haired boy stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Sorry to bother you ladies, but may I join you? Every where is full. It's like a pack of rabid wolves is out in the corridors and frankly, I prefer not to have rabies." He smiled at them charmingly.  
  
Gabrielle smiled back at him while Lily just stared at him. "Plenty of room here, right Lily?" She nudged her hard in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch. What was--" She caught on. "I mean, of course there is." She smiled trying to cover her blushing. She watched as he turned his back to pull his trunk in. He turned back around to sit and Lily quickly averted her eyes to Gabrielle.  
  
"I'm Lupin. Remus J Lupin." Lily laughed in recognition of the movie.  
  
"Muggle born too?"  
  
"Not exactly." Her face fell a little. She was beginning to belive she was the only one. "My Aunt and cousins are muggles though. I go there in the summer and they almost always have a Bond movie playing."  
  
Lily looked at Gabrielle who had a look of confusion never matched before. Her head was tilted and one eyebrow was raised, giving her face a crooked and wobbly look. "I think we should move on to a more universal subject before her head explodes or she goes permanently cross-eyed or something." Gabrielle gave her a look of fake hurt and they laughed together. "Oh, how rude of us..." Gabrielle gave her a look. "Of me...I'm Lily Evans and this is..."  
  
"Gabrielle, Gabrielle Le Flays."  
  
He took their hands, not dropping the bond persona and kissed them. "Please, I'm sure," he joked. "But seriously. I am glad I found this compartment. Everywhere else is taken by now." The girls laughed as he settled down across from them and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hmm...so can either of you do magic?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, Lily," she said talking slowly. "We can all do magic. That's what witches and wizards do."  
  
"Oh be quiet. But really...do you know any spells or anything?" She was hoping to see more.  
  
"Okay okay, chill out. It's a joke you know." She stuck her tongue out at Lily. "Frankly, seeing the damage I did without a wand, my parents wouldn't let me have one until absolutely necessary. Once, when they wouldn't let me play out in the rain, I turned our house pink. At the time we lived in a muggle neighborhood. You can imagine their faces when they saw we had painted our house so quickly, and with such a bright shade." The three of them burst out in laughter even before the story was finished.  
  
"Wait. I have you one better," Lily said while trying to stifle her laughter. "Once I caught my sister spying on me twice in one week. I had enough and I started screaming 'You nosey git!' over and over and she kept repeating all of my secrets. Then her nose started to grow. It got as big as a pear. She really was nosey." Lily started to laugh even harder now. "I just told my parents it wasn't my fault a bee stung her nose and made her delirious." The train ride was already shaping up to be one of the most interesting times of her life and school was looking better and better.  
  
"So what about you Remus? Can you do any cool tricks?" Gabrielle questioned.  
  
"I don't know," he looked as if he were thinking about something painful for a split second and Lily wanted to drop the subject, but the other girl did not notice and pressed on.  
  
"Come on. I bet you know loads. You look like a smart one." She grinned at him.  
  
"Well, I do know one thing I could show you." He pulled out a gold colored wand. "Retrodio!" he cried. Suddenly the compartment was filled with blaring swing music.  
  
"What is this?" Lily yelled over the screaming trumpets.  
  
"Music. Don't tell me muggles don't have music," Gabrielle replied. She jumped up and started to move in a wild way. They way she danced was fitting for her and soon Remus was up spinning her as well as he could in the small space. Lily looked taken aback at the two of them and some how Gabrielle thought it wasn't just the fact that they were dancing. "Come on! What's to lose?"  
  
The look on Lily's face seemed to say it all. "How about my dignity?" she accused.  
  
Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her hand and made her stand up. She tried to escape, but was blocked by Gabrielle. In silent agreement the two dancing grabbed her arms and forced her to move around a little. With a little more encouragement and a few more pleading looks Lily started to dance on her own. Just as she was really getting into the music and taking Remus' hands to dance someone knocked on the door.  
  
Outside a woman pushing a cart was looking at them as if they were insane. Lily sat down as quickly as possible, forgetting to let go of Remus. She almost pulled him down with her, but some how managed to balance. Lily couldn't believe she was already in trouble. Things like this never happened to her. She hadn't been in trouble at school before. Ever. The other two looked worried as well, though not half as much as Lily. "Umm...Food anyone?" said the lady. Then they noticed her cart was full of candies and cakes. The tension broke and soon their stomachs hurt from laughter.  
  
"Sure. I'll take some." Remus stepped just outside the door to get his food and Gabrielle leaned over to Lily.  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"You know...Lupin. Remus J. Lupin."  
  
"Oh that. I mean him," she blushed. "He's nice."  
  
"Nice? And cute, and smart, not to mention funny. I see the way you look at him Lily. I think some one has a crush!"  
  
Remus came back in with an arm load of sweets. "Who has a crush?"  
  
"No one!" she said, her blush reddening to the shade of her hair.  
  
Gabrielle was looking positively devilish. "No one except L-" Lily dived on top of her and covered her mouth.  
  
"Say another word and I will study every curse ever and try them all on you." She felt some thing wet graze her hand and she ripped it away from Gabrielle's mouth. "You did not just lick me!"  
  
"Oh I did." Lily dived over and rubbed her wet hand in the other girls face. Just as Gabrielle was about to retaliate a pudgy boy ran into their compartment and slammed the door closed. He was clad only in her undergarments and frankly all three of them were a bit grossed and very bewildered, to say the least. The boy breathed hard for a second. As if he had just realized what he was wearing he started to bend and try to cover himself. Then he backed up into the door as if there was a ghost in the compartment. "You-you startled me."  
  
"Startled you? What about us?" Gabrielle demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that the people in my compartment hexed my clothes away and pushed me into the corridor. I land in front of these girls...I just needed somewhere to hide..." he explained, twitching nervously.  
  
"Maybe one of us could go get your clothes?" Remus offered.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't seem that these people would be so generous as to return his clothes."  
  
"Good point," said Gabrielle with her voice half muffled. Her head was practically buried in her trunk. She pulled out a blanket and threw it to Peter, who was eyeing the food Remus had dumped on the seat."  
  
"Are those Every Flavor Beans?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Remus wondered about the sanity of a boy who could think of food while standing in a compartment of strangers in his skivvies. "Yeah," he said slowly. "You can have some if you like."  
  
The boy positively attacked the package and began eating them with the blanket wrapped around himself like a toga. "I don't suppose you have something he can borrow. At least until he gets his things back," Lily questioned politely while trying not to show her disgust as bits of jelly bean flew across the compartment.  
  
"Oh yes. Good plan." He dug in his trunk for a moment and pulled out a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "Come on and we can find a place for you to put these on." He pretty much had to drag the boy away from the snacks and out the door.  
  
Once they were far enough away Gabrielle said, "Did you see that pattern? Bunnies?" They giggled, but Lily was starting to feel a little guilty. "Isn't the brightest bird in the flock, now is he?"  
  
"Not particularly, but you do have to feel sorry for the boy."  
  
"True. He is a little..."  
  
"Disadvantaged?"  
  
"I was thinking more of slow..."  
  
They giggled more loudly. "We should stop..." she paused to giggle. "They'll be back soon."  
  
"He did seem ready to cry already."  
  
"Stop!" Lily said finally controlling her laughter. It was just in time to. Remus and the boy came back just as Gabrielle was burying her face in her arms to try and stop her laughter.  
  
The boy sat down and took up eating the beans again after giving Gabrielle her blanket. She took it and used it to cover her laughter as well. "Don't mind her...I think she is a little stressed or something," she told the boy. "By the way, I'm Lily and these two are Remus and Gabrielle."  
  
"I'm Peter," he said, sending more pieces of food. Some of the particles stuck to the opposite wall. The clothes Remus had let him borrow dwarfed him. The shirt went down to his knees and hid his arms. Remus was not very tall himself, but the pants were still a good six inches too long for Peter. Lily gazed at him apprehensively and tried not to finch at his eating habits.  
  
Before the four of them knew it, it was time to stop joking, talking, and in some cases eating and get ready for their first glimpse of their new home. Remus and Peter left to try and find Peter's trunk and robes. The girls stayed back to put on their uniforms and check their appearances.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice boomed through the train. "All right ye'. Time ter get off tha train! Let yer things be."  
  
"Should we-" Lily started.  
  
"Wait? I think so." The girls had gotten to be very close in the short train ride and Lily was happy she was already fitting in. Remus and Peter appeared at the door joking about some one who had just tripped and landed flat on their face. Together the new friends stepped off the train. Each of them was trying to cover their nerves as they followed a crowd of other students the booming voice had dubbed "first years." 


	4. The Sorting

Title: Change  
  
Chapter 4: The Sorting Summary: Time to see the houses. Nerves are running high.  
  
The crowd jostled them as they tried to keep together. A particularly large boy forcing his way to the front pushed Gabrielle and Peter away from them. Lily jumped to see above the heads of the people around her. Her short stature limited what she could see and Gabrielle was gone. Lily hoped they would find each other later.  
  
"Come on!" Remus pulled the sleeves of her robes. She hadn't noticed that the crowd had been moving before.  
  
Gasps were heard all around as an expansive lake appeared before them. The water was dark navy blue and it was obviously very deep. An odd mist was drifting off the surface of the water almost giving a sense of foreboding. Even louder gasps were heard as a fleet of unmanned row boats landed on the shore in front of them. "Alright. Get yerselves in. Four ter each boat," the voice called.  
  
They looked at each other and shrugged. Remus led Lily to one of the boats and helped her in. When they looked around they saw that they were the first people to venture over. As people saw that they were perfectly fine they followed their example and clamored to find an empty place. "Here comes the rabid wolves again," joked Remus. Lily scanned the crowd for Peter and Gabrielle.  
  
A few boys in the crowd looked at Lily appreciatively. "Hey, let's get in that boat," a chocolate eyed young man said mischievously. He friend spotted where he was pointing and agreed.  
  
"But I saw her first," said a boy with messy raven hair as they began making their way to the boat.  
  
"I don't know James, it looks as if that bloke saw her before both of us." Remus and Lily were laughing nervously. The taller of the two boys pulled a blonde-haired boy out of the way and hopped into the boat, making it shake in the water. The messy haired boy settled down more carefully.  
  
"James Potter," he said offering his hand to Lily. She took it apprehensively. His outgoing personality overwhelmed her.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," said the other boy with a silly grin.  
  
Remus felt himself smiling back, though he wasn't sure why. "I'm Remus. This lovely lady is Lily." He gestured to her as she a blush rose to her cheeks. She looked down to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Suddenly the boat started moving, causing them all to fall backwards. Lily ended up leaning on a very nervous Remus. He tried to recover by smiling and patting the top of her head playfully. Sirius gave him a sort of congratulatory wink and James looked oddly bothered. She quickly pulled herself back up. The four of them sat awkwardly looking at each other until the castle came into view.  
  
"Amazing," Lily murmured as she examined the towers and the high walls with her emerald eyes. James was staring at her.  
  
"So are you," Sirius said playfully. He was already shaping up to be a big flirt. He grinned until James elbowed him hard in the ribs. Remus raised an eyebrow at the two of them before turning to look at the castle as well. Lily didn't notice any of this because she was once again wondering about her home away from home.  
  
"So what's going on between you two?" Sirius asked mischiviously.  
  
Remus saw the look on James' face and quickly answered "Nothing. We just met on the train." Lily had been listening this time and her face fell. They landed on the opposite shore and Remus reached to help her out of the boat, but Sirius beat him two it. Lily giggled at his antics and walked ahead of the bunch.  
  
"Earth to James, what's wrong with you? You wouldn't shut up on the train."  
  
"N-nothing," he said staring ahead of them at Lily. Her head was raised up looking at the castle. She looked to be utterly blissful.  
  
"You know I am just messing around, flirting with her." Oddly enough both Remus and James, who were not looking at each other, nodded. Sirius started to laugh and the two of them looked bewildered.  
  
"What?" They kept asking. Sirius could only shake his head no. Remus gave up and decided to catch up to Lily. He didn't want her to be alone for too long, but just as he called her name out Gabrielle came over too. She was pulling a shocked looking Peter along behind her.  
  
"What's up with him?" Remus asked as he pulled up comfortably beside his friends. Strand of Gabrielle's hairs were falling in her eyes and she looked exhausted.  
  
"He is afraid of water," she said through gritted teeth. Back on the other shore she had had to push him into the boat and hold him there.  
  
"Hey, you, snap out of it," Remus said, waving his hand in front of Peter's face. Peter looked around dazed, but he began to walk on his own and Gabrielle was relieved to let go of his sleeve.  
  
"You think he needs some kind of medical attention or something?" Lily asked, finally breaking out of her silence.  
  
"Possibly, but I am way to worn out to worry about it now."  
  
The crowd was slowing down and suddenly they were standing in front of huge wooden doors. Someone knocked on them, presumably the same person the booming voice had belonged to and a tight bunned woman opened the door. "Ah! First years," she said in a strict voice. She pulled the door opened and put his arm out in welcoming. "Come in, come in now." The crowd started moving clumsily inside. It took at least five minutes before they were all standing in a huge hall. Candles floated above them and there was a staircase ahead. Whispers rippled through the crowd until the woman climbed to the top of the marble staircase and cleared her throat.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She held her arms wide open and still managed to look uptight. "You are soon to be sorted in front of the school. Be sure to make yourselves look as best you can. Soon you will be with your houses. They will be your family and hopefully friends throughout your seven years at school. I wish you good luck. And now, I must go attend to some business. I bid you good day. Or night, as I should say." Her eyes flashed as she finished and turned away. When she was out of sight the chatter started to roar again.  
  
"My brother said that you have to answer a bunch of questions and if you get them wrong you have to be in Slytherin!" one kid shouted out excitedly.  
  
One girl was being comforted by her friend because she crying hysterically. There was a guy somewhere complaining loudly that his robes were much too short and a girl somewhere complaining that her make up was still in her trunk.  
  
"I heard you have to look into a mirror that knows everything and then it tells you about yourself and they put you in whatever house based on that."  
  
"Isn't that the story snow white?"  
  
"Snow white?"  
  
"You haven't heard of it? Let me tell you about it..."  
  
Sirius and James were standing perfectly calm. James fiddled with his hair for a moment and yawned. "This will be cake."  
  
"I do agree and I have to say, I like cake."  
  
"As do I, Sirius. As do I."  
  
Lily's green eyes were full of worry. "Oh, I am so nervous. I should have studied the books harder. I hope I don't get stuck in a horrible house."  
  
"Calm down Lily," Gabrielle told her. "I'm sure it will be fine."  
  
"Do you think we'll be in the same house?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I hope so," Remus replied. Peter dug in his pocket and pulled out a few jellybeans. It was hard to believe that he had any left after the way he had been eating them on the train.  
  
"I just hope those people who locked me out of the compartment aren't with us." He looked around the crowd and spotted James and Sirius. "Hey! There they are," he pointed them out.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius and James didn't notice Lily giving them a disappointed look or Remus chuckling at them under his breath. "So James, what do you think about Remus for our idea?"  
  
"I donno...he seems a little to goody-two-shoes."  
  
"But he has potiental. He tamed that red-head,"  
  
"Lily," James interjected.  
  
"Yeah, Lily. Anyways, it's worth a try. What do you say about interviewing him over dinner?"  
  
"Sounds pretty good to me. Let's just make sure Lily's not along with him. I know she is uptight by looking at her." James really was looking at her, out of the corner of his eye of course.  
  
"Observant. I do believe that is a good quality to have in our business."  
  
"And what business is that, Mr. Black."  
  
"Pranking. What else?"  
  
Another set of doors on their left opened and more voices were heard. Some of the students could see a huge hall full of people at five different tables. When the door opened a hush came over them. A friendly looking man across the room stood up and beckoned them in. Faces were peering at them from all sides. The man's warm voice was soon filling the room. "Hello first years. I am Headmaster Dumbledore. Welcome to our prestigious school. As you know, you are about to be sorted. Whatever hard test or challenge you might have been imagining can be erased now. I promise this will not be hard or painful in anyway." A few students chuckled and the man sat down though it seemed he should say more. The woman with stern eyes came out holding a stool and a very worn out hat. The faces around the hall began to settle down even more and stare at it. Most of the first years followed. Lily, Remus, and Gabrielle got the picture, but Peter was another story. He was busy picking out a few more jellybeans and he was looking at his handful. The stool was set in the center of the room and the hat was placed upon it. The woman moved aside and pulled a roll of parchment out before beginning to watch the hat with everyone else. To the surprise of all of the first years an opening near the brim of the hat started to sing.  
  
"The year has come again And it's time for school Ladies and Gentlemen I'm the only tool  
  
If you want a sorting You'd better call on me  
Though I am not that sporting  
I'm the best, you see  
  
Four tables and four walls  
Students are separate and divided  
Four houses in these halls  
  
Should Gryffindor be your seat  
Godric picked them with pride  
Bravery, daring, will to compete  
They're always up for the ride  
  
If Ravenclaw is your place  
Rowena chose with care  
Are you clever, intelligent with grace?  
Certainly they have a smart flare  
  
Hufflepuff may be for you  
Helga let her heart decide  
Loyal to all and always true  
Friends that never leave your side  
  
Lastly should Slytherin be fit  
Salazar sifted out his best  
Cunning and the sharpest wit  
Trying to beat the rest  
  
So sit down right here  
And put me on your head  
Nothing for you to fear  
I'll say where to make your bed!"  
  
The entire hall burst into applause as the hat settled into silence again. James was trying not to look too impressed, but he was not successful. The first years were all clapping enthusiastically though they were all still nervous. The headmistress stood up again and held out a hand to silence them. "Albus, you may continue."  
  
The woman with the parchment turned to face the unsorted students again. "When your name is called come up and put the hat on your head. Sit on the stool." She looked around the crowd and it seemed like she looked into each of their eyes all at once. With what was supposed to be a reassuring smile she started. "Abbot, Sean." A small looking boy ran over to the stool and pulled the hat over his head. It covered his eyes, but his mouth was moving into smiles and frowns as he waited. Suddenly the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!" One of the tables went up in cheers, as he was welcomed.  
  
Sirius Black's name was called and he strutted up to the middle of the room. He didn't even bother to sit down when he put the hat on. Immediately "GRYFFINDOR" echoed and was meet with the celebration of one of the tables.  
  
Remus looked at Lily. She was positively shaking by the time they got to the D's. "Delaney, Robert," was called and sorted into Slytherin and Lily was growing more and more nervous.  
  
"Only a few more people," Lily said in an unnaturally squeaky voice. "I donno, I donno," she started to repeat.  
  
Remus put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Calm. Down. It will be okay."  
  
"Breath honey, breath," Gabrielle said from the other side of her.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
She walked up to the stool. The word seemed to be slowing down. Her heart was racing and it seemed as if a million people were staring at her from a hundred feet in the air. She picked the hat up with her shaking hands and sat down. After a deep breath or ten she pulled the hat on and it feel over her eyes. "Well, well, the first thing I see is intelligence." When Lily heard the voice sounding like it had come from within her she narrowly missed falling off of the stool. "Sly too. Brave...but you haven't been too loyal to a friend or two. Not hufflepuff."  
  
"Please be the good house, please..." she thought desperately.  
  
"Hmm...The good house? I see that you want to fit in. The good house for you must be GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted the last word and the hall burst into applause. She got up shakily and put the hat down. It promptly fell off the stool, much to the enjoyment of everyone. Her face turned crimson and she rushed to her new table with hopes that it was really 'the good house for her.'  
  
She sat down at the more empty side of the table near Sirius. If luck was with her, her friends would be joining her. She stared down at the stool as "Glarier, Fred" and "Illibera, Sarah," were sorted. She spaced out until the sound of the name "Leflayers, Gabrielle" met her ears. She watched her friend intently. What was only a few seconds seemed like forever as she waited for the verdict. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Lily jumped up and yelled for her friend. When she realized that several people were looking at her she sat down blushing. Gabrielle joined her and Lily started to talk. She was cut off when Gabrielle pointed at the stool. Remus was now sitting with the hat over his eyes. Lily became anxious again waiting. When the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" again she contained herself to just clapping loudly. He took a spot across from her and the three high fived quickly.  
  
The ceremony seemed to be going more quickly now that Lily's wishes had come true. She only half paid attention as "Moran, Doug" was sorted into Hufflepuff. People were beginning to complain of hunger as the time went on. Peter finally stopped eating the candy as he was called up. He looked around stupidly before putting the hat on. When he tried to sit down he missed the stool and hit the floor. It took an abnormally long time for the hat to sort him, but it finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" As the table went up in cheers Gabrielle snorted. "I thought this was the house of bravery!"  
  
The next few students were sorted into Ravenclaw. James Potter's name was called and he strode to the stool looking at the floor. By the way his actions had slown down it was obvious that he was nervous. The room was filled with cheers once again as James joined the Gryffindor table. He sat across from Sirius and they high-fived. For the rest of the ceremony the two boys whispered, sometimes glancing at Remus or Lily. Everyone was relieved when the headmaster stood again. "I know you are all ready to eat." People were glancing at the golden dishes that lined the table hungrily. "But as always, I have a few announcements. Filch would like me to remind you that there should be no magic in the corridors. The forbidden forest is FORBIDEN. Also, I would like to wish you all luck on the new year. Dig in!" 


	5. Clubs and Herbology teachers

Title: Change Chapter Five: The Feast Summary: Remus, Sirius, and James get to know each other. Caitlyn, Gabrielle, and Lily have an equally entertaining pow-wow.  
  
After the headmistress sat down the tables fill with food. "Amazing," Lily said when she saw the table covered in a sea of dishes. She wasn't sure what to pick first and she wanted to just get some of everything, but then again she didn't want to look insane in front of her new friends, at least she hoped they were her friends anyways. She decided to get some green bean casserole and brisket. When she bit into it she smiled widely. It was the most wonderful food she had ever tasted, not that her mother was a bad cook or anything. She took a few more bites and they well all equally delicious.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Gabrielle called to her. She looked up with a mouth full of meat and her cheeks reddened. Gabrielle and a girl across the table were staring at her. "Good, now that you've took your attention away from the food for a moment I can introduce you to Caitlyn." Lily's face grew even brighter as she hurriedly chewed the food. Before she was though, Lily reached a hand out to shake Caitlyn's. The girl across the table grabbed it and shook it up and down several times.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed more loudly than necessary. "I'm Caitlyn. I suppose that you are Lily, but I'll leave you with your true love," she gestured to Lily's plate grinning. Lily's face looked even more worried. She had already embarrassed herself. Caitlyn saw her expression and laughed a little. "Come on. I was only joking. Look around. Everyone is doing the same thing." She looked and saw that several other people were entranced in their food as well. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry...I just, well...you know." She looked at the ceiling. "Oh! My name is Lily, by the way."  
  
"Yeah...I've heard," said the girl. Lily was once again blushing. "That was another joke."  
  
"Right, right."  
  
Next to her a mischievous looking James was tapping Remus on the shoulder. "Hey, tear yourself away from the girls side for a second and sit by us." Remus looked at Lily and saw that she was busy talking with the new girl. He hadn't learned her name yet.  
  
"Alright then." He got up and followed James who gestured him into the seat between him and Sirius. Immediately Sirius had a pleased look on his face. Remus was suspicious of their intentions. "What do you want?" he asked, looking at them questioningly. They seemed nice enough, but there was something about them...  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other with knowing expressions, but soon replaced them with innocence. They looked at Remus and Sirius was making a slightly disappointed face. "You hardly know us and yet you already doubt us." Remus was about to speak, but James cut him off.  
  
"No, no. He's right. We shouldn't be trusted. Not be most." He turned to face Remus. "But you...we see something in you. Something useful."  
  
"What might that be?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. Curiosity was beginning to get the better of him and he forgot that the two of them were unpredictable for a moment.  
  
"Well you," said Sirius. "Have certain qualities we need."  
  
"Such as honesty, innonece, charm..."  
  
"Hey! I have charm too!" protested Sirius. James ignored him and continued.  
  
"Actually, you don't necessarily have all these. Really it's better if you don't."  
  
"True. Good point, Jamesy-boy."  
  
"What are you two going on about?"  
  
"Well, we need a good actor. Like you. Someone who can do something...fun, but not get caught. Some one with brains."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Remus still not understanding.  
  
"We mean that we want you to join our group."  
  
"What kind of group?" Remus shot, once again suspicious.  
  
"A mischievous little thing, really."  
  
"Genius little idea that James had. The Marauders..." Sirius looked at Remus expecting amazment, but he just looked at them with an eyebrow cocked. He seemed to be thinking for a moment and mouthed the word "Marauder," several times.  
  
"Your going to look for treasure like pirates?" he said with an odd look on him face.  
  
"Not us. We. Anyways, we mean it in a different source of the word. Our treasure would be adventure."  
  
"Not to mention entertainment," James added.  
  
"Whats the use of learning magic when you don't have fun?"  
  
"Yeah! What's the use?" James echoed. "So are you in?" Before Remus could answer a muffled voice came from behind them.  
  
"Hey Remus!" Peter exclaimed overly excited. He looked at the James and Sirius and his face fell. "You're the ones who kicked me out of the compartment on the train," he accused.  
  
Back where the girls were sitting Gabrielle and Lily were clutching their sides in silent laughter. Gabrielle even had a few tears streaming down her face. "No, that's not even the good part yet," Caitlyn was saying. She tried to get the other girls to stop laughing, but they just shook their heads between gasps for air. Caitlyn decided to continue anyways. "So then the guy pulls out his wand and starts saying all these random words that he just made up. He was trying to invent his own spell!" Caitlyn allowed herself a little laughter at her own story while Lily and Gabrielle were calming themselves.  
  
"He actually believed her when she told him that?" Gabrielle asked. Caitlyn nodded with a grin.  
  
"You two are both so funny." They reminded Lily of her ex-best friend, but she resolved not to think about the things of her past. Especially the ones that she had been so happy to leave behind. They smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks," said Gabrielle.  
  
"I try," commented Caitlyn. Lily smiled at them and ate a few more bites of what was quickly becoming her favorite food. Everyone seemed to enjoying him or herself. The atmosphere was happy and hardly anyone could help but smile. Lily looked around the hall and let her gaze lay on the Slytherins. They were smiling too, but some how their smiles were not as cheerful as everyone else's. She decided this was as pleasant of a sight as she wished for and she turned her eyes to the teacher's table. Immediately she noticed a familiar face when she had not expected to.  
  
"Emily!" she said unexpectedly. Her friends looked at her oddly and followed her gaze to the teachers table.  
  
"You mean Professor Croucher?" Caitlyn asked. Lily though for a moment to remember the woman's last name.  
  
"Yeah. I mean Professor Croucher," she agreed.  
  
"She's my aunt," Caitlyn told them. "She teachers defense of the dark arts."  
  
"I bet that will be my favorite class," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"What, have you met her before?"  
  
"She took me to get my supplies."  
  
"You're the one? She said she thought you were going to be a really good witch."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
"Is she cool?" asked Gabrielle as she watched the teacher lean over and speak to a strict looking man next to her.  
  
"Yeah, but the guy next to her isn't. She told me that he doesn't like any house, but Slytherin and that he is a little bit off in the brain department." The last comment made them chuckle.  
  
"What does he teach?" Gabrielle and Lily said in unison. This made them laugh again.  
  
"Herbology. He talks to his plants!" The three of them howled with insane giggling once more.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Tree. How are you? Are you hungry?" Gabrielle imitated in a gruff voice while petting invisible plants.  
  
A few places down the stone table Peter had forced his way in between James and Remus and they were now trying to talk around him.  
  
"So what do you say Remus old boy?" Sirius asked after Peter had stopped wiggling around and started munching his food.  
  
"About what?" Peter said with his voice muffled by potatoes. A fifth year across the table looked at him with open disgust.  
  
"Nothing," James said trying to give them the picture that he didn't want Peter to know.  
  
"Just this thing," Remus continued anyway. "A club kind of thing."  
  
"Oh! A club? Let me join." His face looked pleading and Remus looked to the two darker haired boys. Sirius gave him an indignant face, but his look persisted.  
  
"Come here a second Sirius." James stood up and stepped a few feet away from the table and Sirius followed. "We can not let him join."  
  
"I think he," he pointed to Remus who was watching them closely, "is going to persist until we let him."  
  
"But we're supposed to be legendary!" James whined.  
  
"We need the other though. Without him we'll be missing any chance of faking innocence. Maybe Peter will have a use."  
  
"I doubt it. I mean, did you see the way he ran when we tried out our prank on him..." he trailed off obviously coming up with an idea.  
  
"Are you thinking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Could you cut it out for a minute?"  
  
"Sheesh. Just joking mate."  
  
"No. I just have an idea." He thought for just a second longer before nodding. "He can be our test dummy. And maybe the bait?"  
  
"Brilliant," Sirius replied a little to loudly. The strict looking teacher glared at him from the high table. They walked back to the table and sat down.  
  
"The grand counsel has decided..." James paused for fake dramatic effect. Peter was twitching with excitement and his eyes were wide. He had paused mid-chew, but luckily his mouth was closed this time.  
  
"That Peter may be admitted as soon as Remus accepts," Sirius finished with a flourish. Peter looked to Remus with another begging face. Remus twisted his mouth back and forth a few times before he answered.  
  
"I'm in," he said with a nodd. James and Sirius high-fived each other and Peter squealed with glee.  
  
"What are we going to do first?" Remus asked, taking a bite of his food.  
  
"That's precisely what we were going to ask you." Remus gave them a questioning look.  
  
"Well, you didn't think we were just going to let you in for nothing, did you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I did."  
  
"Look, I promise this will be worth it. Only if you are worthy though."  
  
"Pull a prank on Slytherin," came a surprising source. The three boys looked down at Peter with their mouths open.  
  
"You're a genius!" Sirius exclaimed after a minute.  
  
"At least right now," James added cautiously. "Remus, your going to have to pull something on Slytherin. Get Peter to help and you are definitely in."  
  
Peter was already nodding in agreement. "Wait a second," Remus said thinking. He wasn't sure what these two were on about, inviting him to a group and then making him prove himself.  
  
"You're going to need more friends than those two girls you know," James pointed out, jerking his thump in their direction. Remus glanced over at them.  
  
Sirius started talking in a girly voice. "How are my nails Remus?"  
  
James joined in. "What to go shopping?"  
  
"Do you think my hair should be up or down or in that half up thing with the cute side-part?" Peter was laughing in his akward little chuckle.  
  
"Do these pants make my butt look big?" At that Remus' eyes widened and even Sirius laughed. "What? My mom asks my dad that all the time and he always gets in trouble."  
  
"Anyways, what we mean is you need a more masculine group of friends than that. I am certainly not going to question you about my buttocks."  
  
"Amen to that!" James cried.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it. Just give me a bit to think of the prank."  
  
Soon the students along the long stone benches and all across the hall were moving more slowly on account of the grand feast they had just consumed. This time none of them had the energy to be amazed when the plates cleared themselves. The headmaster stood up with his eyes twinkling even more brightly than they had been at the start of the feast, if that was possible. Maybe they just seemed brighter with a full stomach. Either way he began to speak again. "I hope you have enjoyed the feast. Your prefects will guide you to your dorms. Remember to get some rest. Classes start tomorrow."  
  
When he was through a few older students from each table stood up and yelled for the first years. Lily and her friends got up and Remus rushed over to walk with them. "Hey Lily." She smiled tiredly at him.  
  
"Hi. Good feast huh?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
"I met a new girl, Caitlyn. What about you?" She pointed the light brown haired girl out just in front of them.  
  
"Oh, just talked with Peter, Sirius, and James."  
  
"Cool," Lily said yawning. Remus followed suit and yawned as well. If they had not been so stuffed they might have laughed.  
  
"This way! Watch for the trick step," they're prefect was saying. Of course Peter stepped right into it. James and Sirius rolled their eyes, but when they saw that Remus was looking at them they pulled him out and continued walking. The students were generally quite, minus a few Slytherins who were pointing at everyone with insults.  
  
"His nose is crooked."  
  
"Look at that. Is he cross-eyed?"  
  
Lily was relieved that the other students turned before they could make it to insulting her or her friends. Her friends. She was happy to have people so quickly. At her old school she hadn't met her friends until halfway into the year and they hadn't been comfortable around them until a month after that. Thing were going just as she had wanted. Acceptance gave her a smile that hadn't faded yet and that was a big thing for Lily.  
  
For the rest of the way to the common room the students were either quiet with contentment from the meal or revering the wonders of the school. Every painting they walked by looked at them curiously. Not just in the way that all paintings do. Their eyes following you. Some yawned, one or two glared, a happy looking man waved to them. They were alive.  
  
The paintings were not the only wondrous things. The prefect up ahead told them about the doorways that lead some where different on Wednesday and the ones that wouldn't open unless you tickled their handles. The male prefect who was behind them swore that the suits of armour could move, but the female ahead disagreed. Just as they began to argue the group was halted at a portrait of a rather large women draped in pink robes.  
  
"What's the password again?" the female asked.  
  
"War and blood."  
  
"How...interesting. Definitely set by the guy." He stuck his tounge out at her playfully. "I'm chosing the next one," she taunted.  
  
Somewhere in the crowd, right around James and Sirius, a throat was cleared loudly. The prefects looked away from each other slightly blushing. "Right," said the male.  
  
"Bloody and war. Oh I mean war and blood," she fumbled to the portrait. The lady in it made a face and the painting swung open. Lily was one of the first, along with Remus to enter the room. She stopped and stared around the place with wonder. Comfortable couches and chairs were placed about the room. There was tables perfect for doing homework. Everything was decorated red and gold and above a large fire place a banner with a moving lion hung.  
  
"This is amazing," she said, stepping onto a soft gold rug. Students were rushing past her and bumping her shoulders.  
  
"It is, but you should get to bed. Class tomorrow." Remus was next to her smiling.  
  
"Right...where?" He chuckled a little.  
  
"Up there," he pointed in the direction of a crowd of girls climbing some stairs. "Door that says first years."  
  
Lily looked up to where he had pointed and then back at Remus. "Night, Remus."  
  
"Night, Lily. Sleep well." He joined the stream of boys and she watched for a moment. Once she had shaken herself out of her dreamy state she climbed her stairs. She had just realized how tired she was. The room was even better than the common room, but Lily didn't even give herself time to wonder about it before she found her trunk and changed for bed. She didn't let herself think about her nerves of starting lessons.  
  
Instead she thought about her old life. How easy it was to change her clothes and it was normal. Some changes were harder than others. The change into her new world hadn't been one of the difficult ones. It was like putting on a new shirt to her and this one fit well. She liked it and she felt a sense that she was just tossing the old world into the wash so she might put it on again once it was clean. Maybe when she went back it would be better. She wondered if she would ever want to go back. So far she hadn't.  
  
Lily pulled her hair back and pulled back the thick hangings of her bed. When she had lain down and adjusted her blankets she fell asleep almost immediately. She wanted to hurry and bring another cherished day as quickly as she could. 


End file.
